Más allá del amor
by erpmeis
Summary: Y si descubres qué es el amor cuando es demasiado tarde pero no lo es lo suficiente para llenarte de él. No hay magia, solo es One -Shot que tenía en mente.


**Descargo responsabilidad: No me pertenecen los personajes.**

**MÁS ALLÁ DEL AMOR**

Soy Neal Cassidy, y esta historia que a continuación dejo reflejada retrata una parte de mi vida, que sin quererlo pasó las barreras de una frontera, que va más allá del miedo, de la confusión, del engaño, de la amistad y sobre todo del amor.

Todo comenzó hace tiempo, pero no me di cuenta de lo que ocurría hasta hace unos meses cuando caí desmayado por la calle sin una causa razonable, y sin importancia. Pero para asegurarme mejor, quise hacerme un reconocimiento médico, nunca es malo prevenir, eso me decía mi abuelo. Las pruebas, según me comentaron, me las darían una semana después, hasta entonces tendría que esperar un poco inquieto.

Justo a la semana sonó el teléfono de mí oficina, y al cogerlo sentí un escalofrío por todo mí cuerpo, presentía algo, que ahora ni yo, puedo calificar. Cuando oí las palabras de mi médico particular, solamente el tono de su voz, hacía que uno se temiese lo peor. Pero no me dijo nada, sino que me dio cita para hablar a modo privado de las pruebas en su despacho. Al día siguiente sin pensármelo, me fui a su consulta con mi mujer, Emma Swan.

Emma Swan, es una mujer valiente, cariñosa, nerviosa, divertida... La primera vez que la vi, quede prendado de sus ojos verdes y su pelo rubio y largo, además de su físico, ya que se le veía esbelta y fuerte. Yo, por el contrario, soy un poco más rellenito, tengo el pelo moreno y los ojos marrones, y de carácter, que decir, somos totalmente diferentes, ella es el día y yo la noche. Ella ve las cosas de diferente modo, para ella todo es correcto, sin embargo yo sostengo el surrealismo de las cosas.

Nos conocimos por medio de una amiga, de la ya os hablaré. Esa presentación podía definir como una cita a ciegas, yo al principio no estaba de acuerdo, ya que me parecía absurdo quedar con alguien, sin apenas conocerlo. No obstante, mi opinión cambio cuando hizo su entrada por la puerta y se dirigió hacia nosotros con una sonrisa que deleitaba todo el ambiente. Se sentó en la silla, a la misma vez que con su mano se echaba el pelo hacia atrás, y me miraba con esos ojos tiernos, maravillosos, con una especie de magia. En ese momento sentí una cosa en mi interior, y comenzamos a hablar; las horas se nos hicieron minutos, todo el tiempo acompañado de ella me parecía poco. Al día siguiente, le mandé un ramo de rosas, que iban en conjunto con una nota en la que ponía "Te conocí ayer y ya sé que te extrañaré toda mi vida". Así es como empezó nuestra relación. No obstante no ha sido la relación perfecta, hemos tenido nuestras diferencias, pero al fin y al cabo, siempre hemos sabido arreglárnoslas.

Una de las cualidades que más destaca de ella, es lo distraída que es, es un desastre, aunque intenta disimularlo con pequeños detalles. No hay momento que no me traiga algún dulce para comer, me regale una de sus sonrisas o me pregunte en todo momento como siento, creo que por nada del mundo se hubiera perdido mi reunión con el doctor, así que nos pusimos en camino. Una vez allí, el doctor me dio una mala noticia, al parecer tenía, lo que se puede denominar como un neoplasma maligno, es decir, un tumor maligno de grupo sarcoma. En ese momento sentí como el mundo se me venía encima, sin poder respirar y lo que es peor sin poder razonar. Las palabras se quedaron en mi interior y mi mirada estaba extraviada divisando todo a mí alrededor, como sí intentase buscar una respuesta, como intentar convencerme de que todo era un sueño, de que nada era verdad. Tal vez creyese eso, hasta que mi mirada y la de Emma se entrecruzaron formando como un camino vació, que me dejo atónito y frío. Mis pensamientos eran lejanos, haciéndome caer en un profundo sueño, del que ya no recuerdo nada, solamente me viene a la cabeza cuando desperté. Estaba en la clínica paralizado y aterrado a la misma vez. No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, pero era hora de volver a nuestro hogar. Una vez que me nos fuimos intentamos no hablar del asunto. Pero fue en vano, por mucho que intentemos librarnos de la realidad, esta siempre te alcanza. El tumor estaba invadiendo una gran parte de mi tejido a pasos agigantados. Entonces fue cuando mi mujer y yo decimos poner una habitación para que pudiese descansar, ya que nuestro cuarto se encontraba en el segundo piso, y esos escalones se me hacían imposibles subirlos todos los días. Mis piernas ya no estaban para caminar o para bajar. Así que Emma convirtió despacho en lo que ella llamaba "una acogedora habitación", cuya posesión se basaba en una cama, una mesilla, y un pequeño armario, donde guardaba mis pertenencias, como podía ser: mi ropa, mis cámaras, y una caja en la que guardaba mis recuerdos de niño, además de múltiples cosas. Poco a poco, esa solitaria habitación, llegó a ser mi lugar diario. En el que descansaba mí cuerpo cansado y casi sin vida. Solo me alegraba la visita de mí mejor amiga, Regina Mills, que fue quien me presentó a mi mujer, en la cena que he escrito en unas líneas anteriores.

Regina es alta, un poco menos que Emma, morena, de ojos marrones, y sonrisa embriagadora. Sus curvas definen la palabra sexy al completo, ni que decir tiene que en su época estuve prendado por ella. Es una persona seductora, aunque su carácter en algunos momentos puede llegar a ser muy galopante. Se pasa todo el día riéndose de la vida cotidiana, incluso puede llegar a ser fría, pero cuando necesitas un hombro sobre el que llorar, ahí está ella. Si tuviese que elegir a la amiga perfecta, no dudaría ni un instante en escogerla.

Desde que supo mí enfermedad, no me deja ni un momento, está siempre que puede a mi lado. Para ser sincero, cuando estoy con ella o con Emma me olvido de todo y vivo ese momento como si fuera el último de mi penosa existencia. Todo cambia cuando se van de mi lado, pues me encierro en esa habitación oscura, que apenas me deja respirar. Sin embargo, es algo extraño pues no dejo de mirarla. De mirar esa ventana pequeña, que apenas puede entrar luz; esa mesilla, con esa vela medio acabada y un jarrón, que posee una rosa marchitada; esa cama, donde reposa mi cuerpo sin energía y quieto, debido a los pocos movimientos que realizo; pero sobre todo observo la puerta, donde puedo contemplar a Emma, haciendo cualquier tarea con tal de distraerse.

Mi enfermedad no solo estaba destrozando mi vida, también estaba perjudicando aquellos que me rodeaban. Solo verla allí, sola, me daba fuerzas para seguir luchando, para ganar esta batalla. No obstante, esta fue una reflexión lejana y corta a su vez, no fue todo tan fácil como creí en un principio. Cualquier lucha, por eterna que sea, conlleva consigo una tregua, aunque esta sea inconsciente, aunque esta sea para siempre. Y es que con el paso del tiempo, en mis observaciones cada vez más cuidadosas, pues es lo único a lo que aspiraba, pude ver como su comportamiento fue cambiando poco a poco, y con él mis fuerzas. Sé que no tenía que ser así, lo sé, mas toda lógica tiene una razón, pero no toda razón dispone de su lógica. Con el paso de los meses, la empecé a ver fría y distante, como si se tratase de una roca la que se le hubiera añadido parte de un material oscuro arrancando todo signo de belleza.

Ella intentaba disimularlo, como si el tiempo pasase y nada ocurriese; pero yo sabía que no era así. A veces, incluso, se me quedaba mirando y nada me decía, es como sí en su interior le pasara algo, que le tenía inquieta y que no le dejaba respirar. ¿Tanto la estaba afectando esta situación? ¿Se había rendido? Tres semanas después supe la verdad.

¿Alguna vez se han parado en medio de la calle o de un parque solo para contemplar? ¿Hacer que el tiempo pare aunque el reloj marque su ritmo? Ahora puedo recordar que no lo he hecho.

Era martes, lo recuerdo como una marca de fuego en la piel. Emma llego a la habitación más seria de normal, dirigió su mirada vacía hacia el suelo, y con una voz apagada, casi como un susurro entrecortado, me pidió perdón por sembrar algo que después no supo recoger. Me explico cuidadosamente y con pinceladas, que había otra persona que le hacía muy feliz. Que lo sentía tanto. Para que me sintiera más aliviado, en palabras de ella, dejo claro que ese amor había florecido antes de mi enfermedad, y que claro estaba, ahora, en mi situación, no me iba a dejar. Además que contaría con todo su apoyo, que todo saldría bien. Después de sus palabras, se levantó de la parte de la cama donde estaba sentada, se dirigió hacia la puerta y sin girar la cabeza hacia atrás, se marchó dejando una maraña de palabras en mi mente. No podía razonar, no podía ver, ni oír. Solamente podía distinguir la poca luz que entraba por la ventana y se reflejaba en mis ojos cansados y humedecidos, debido a las lágrimas que brotaban de ellos, deslizándose por mi piel pálida y acabando en una sonrisa hipócrita, que le había enseñado para que así no viese que faltaba algo en mi interior, algo que ya se había marchado hace tiempo, y que no supe hasta ese martes fatídico, el amor.

Todo fue diferente los siguientes días, apenas podía sostener la mirada sobre ella. Me pasaba todo el rato intentando descubrir quién sería el otro. Todas las tardes desde entonces mi mente quedaba bloqueada, ya todo daba lo mismo. No tenía nada por lo que luchar, el amor que me hacía más fuerte, había quedado en un lamento de desesperación. Es cierto que podría teñir la dependencia de vaga excusa, pero a veces hay que rendirse para des cubrir quién eres en realidad y hasta dónde puedes llegar.

Mientras que mis pensamientos y mis sentimientos eran un lio constante yo seguía recibiendo la visita, en esta ocasión, inoportuna de mi amiga Regina. En un momento así prefería estar solo. Debía fingir, sonreír, algo me disuadía de contárselo, y no sé por qué, hasta que un día de esos me armé de valor y di un paso importante, el cual más tarde me arrepentiría. Le conté todo, hasta el último detalle y en ese momento me fijé en su cara sin luz y lo inquieta que estaba. Mi instinto empezó a divagar y un estruendo pensamiento empujo bruscamente mi corazón; me quede en blanco intentando olvidar el simple hecho de haber imaginado que ella, mi mejor amiga, podía ser remotamente la otra. Eso era imposible, ambas eran mujeres. No era posible. Dios ¿Qué me estaba pasando?

El silencio invadió aquel cuarto, que había sido fruto de mi soledad y de mi mayor sufrimiento, solo una palabra interrumpió aquella sobriedad. Esa palabra procedía de Emma, que al parecer había dicho el nombre de Regina para avisarla que el taxi ya estaba en la puerta.

Se levantó y justo antes de marcharse, dijo un adiós seco y apoyando el brazo sobre el marco de la puerta, me envió una sonrisa fingida, como si tratase de disimular sus sentimientos y quisiese representar algo que no era autentico, como si fuera un político diciendo promesas electorales.

Pasaron varias noches hasta que pude dormir con tranquilidad, estaba intentando preparar una forma agradable y sofisticada de preguntarle a Regina, en su próxima visita, sí lo que pasaba por mi cabeza era verdad o simplemente una mala pasada de mi dolor.

Por fin llegó el día, y así lo hice. No podía dar crédito a lo que veían mis ojos enojados y confusos. No lo afirmo, y lo peor de todo, no lo negó. Simplemente me miró y no dijo nada. En ese momento confuso y sin saber lo que realmente le estaba diciendo, le pedí un último favor mientras le sujetaba de la mano. Le rogué que no apartase de mi lado a quien tanto había deseado. Con una cavilosa inquietud se marchó, sea como fuere, no la vi más.

Los días no fueron iguales, jamás a Emma la había visto tan perdida, parecía estar en un laberinto del que no se puede salir. Su sonrisa cambio, ya no existía, al igual que sus palabras y sus actos. Ella era diferente, yo era diferente, pero no podíamos seguir así. El tiempo corría en nuestra contra. Mas no me quedó otra cosa que preguntarle, algo en mí así me lo rogaba. Me dijo con una voz rota que en la vida a veces equivocamos caminos porque creemos que son los preferibles, y cuando nos damos cuenta que no es así nos arrepentimos, los tomamos como erróneos. Pero, que cómo te puedes arrepentir de un camino que en el fondo sabes que no es el correcto pero tu corazón te grita que lo tienes que coger. Cómo arrepentirte de amar a quién no debes, de vivir una historia que no es la tuya. Cómo arrepentirse de equivocarte si eres feliz. Pero, a veces la vida te pone a prueba, y te das cuenta que en el fondo no hay nada seguro, todo es una quimera, una apariencia y te hace plantearte que el camino que escogiste, el equivocado, ese del que no te arrepientes, en ocasiones no es aquel que tu corazón un día te susurró. Nunca había hablado tan filosóficamente. Quizás solo aquella vez que cortó su relación con su familia adoptiva, alejándose de ella. Ahí fue cuando comprendí que es lo que había hecho con Regina. Por un lado me sentía bien, y por otro me sentía mal.

Desde entonces, los días se me hicieron cortos y las noches largas, pensando y pensando, sin sacar ninguna conclusión. ¿Porcqué me sentía tan mal? ¿Por qué sus palabras chocaban una y otra vez con mi razonamiento?¿En qué momento había pasado todo? ¿Por qué?

Qué difícil es consumirse entre la fragilidad y el rencor. Fragilidad sostenida por la culpa o por la no culpa, y el rencor sostenido hacia Regina y Emma. Ella, mi mejor amiga, que era la única que sabía cuánto la amaba, con ella que compartí sueños, deseos... por más que intentaba no lo comprendía cómo había podido hacer una cosa así; y ella, mi mujer, que le di todo cuanto tenía, mi cuerpo, mi mente y una parte que luego me rompió, mi corazón.

Todas estas preguntas venían y se iban, hasta que un día recibí la visita de mi hermano mayor David, mi única familia, porque mis padres fallecieron en un accidente de tráfico, desde aquello, hay un lazo muy fuerte que nos une. Siempre le he pedido consejo y siempre ha estado allí para ayudarme. Fue entonces cuando a rienda suelta le conté lo que nos estaba pasando, quise dejar a un lado mi enfermedad, no quería que fuera la protagonista de más historias.

Creo que ha sido una de las pocas veces que no se puso de mi lado. Me contó que el amor no es eterno, ilusos si así creemos. Me contó que para él existen dos tipos de personas. Normalmente, existen las personas que buscan a otra persona que sea testigo de su vida, que te refuercen las ganas de existir en cada segundo que pasas en ella. Que cuando la encuentras no tienes dudas en aprender y errar a su lado a cada lección que dicha vida te da. Pero, no te olvides, me dijo, la felicidad y el sufrimiento van unidos en una pareja, y a veces solo queremos escoger uno de ellos y nos olvidarnos del otro, y si no es el adecuado entonces decidimos abandonar. No fracasamos, simplemente partimos. A veces no basta con hacer promesas acerca del corazón, porque a veces esas promesas no se pueden cumplir. También me contó que existen otras personas que inusualmente tienden a estar atados a sentimientos que van más allá del amor, y puede que estos no sean reales, que estén equivocados o engañados de que así sea. Pero, no te olvides, me dijo, nadie sé equívoca si ama de verdad, no hay culpa si se entrega todo, aunque, desgraciadamente, por ello tenga que lastimar a los que más quiere. No es una elección la que aquí se hace, es el destino que te el envuelve independiente de quién seas, y de quien sea la otra persona. El amor verdadero existe, no es eterno, pero en su camino puedes encontrar la eternidad. Y es entonces cuando luchas aunque sepas que no lo tendrías que hacer. No se puede hacer las reglas del amor, ilusos si así pensamos. Quizás, solo se puede amar y con suerte ser amado. Me contó que no hay que echar por la borda tantos años compartidos por hecho de haber encontrado la felicidad en otro lado en contra de todo pronóstico de que esto pudiera pasar. Ahora, me dijo, "Piensa qué clase de persona eres en el amor, y si Emma esta a tu lado en ese grupo. No es una mejor que otra, hermano, solo son dos alternativas diferentes de ver una misma perspectiva"

Con esas palabras terminó su conversación y se alejó, nunca le gustaron las despedidas.

Tal suposición me dejó meditando por unos segundos y comprendí toda nuestra vida, la felicidad y el sufrimiento. Las palabras no dichas y aquellas que guardas en tu memoria. Comprendí los silencios, y las miradas perdidas. Las sonrisas, y los destellos en la oscuridad. Volví a respirar. Sé que Emma me amó con toda su alma, y sé que ahora lo sigue haciendo aún más. Comprendí que los errores no son errores solo son alternativas de aquello que por ignorancia o por miedo no vemos. Comprendí a Emma, y por los motivos por los que no me dejó aún no siendo dichosa. Comprendí que borré de mi memoria como amarla cada día. Comprendía también a Regina y como la había puesto entre la espada y la pared, entre el amor de un amigo y el amor verdadero.

Con gran determinación desplegué mí orgullo y me puse en contacto por teléfono con Regina. Al oírla mi pulso tembló y mi corazón latió con fuerza, solo en su voz pude captar esa oscuridad que invadía nuestra amistad, y su vida. Igual que lo había hecho antes le pedí mi último deseo. Le pedí que cuidara de Emma amándola más que lo habría hecho yo. Puramente eso le pedí.

Es increíble, cuando crees saberlo todo una incógnita aparece, y cuando crees estar perdido resulta que ya has llegado a la meta, al fin de toda respuesta. Me estaba muriendo por fuera, pero por dentro acababa de nacer, me sentía bien al saber que las personas a las que iba a dejar no estarían solas, ya que se tendrían mutuamente porque ese era su destino.

Respecto a lo demás, solo faltaba una última despedida, que no podía hacer en persona. Así que por fin mientras mi cuerpo descansaba sobre esa cama fría, escribí mis últimas palabras dirigidas a Emma en una pequeña carta. En ella, recordé mis momentos más entrañables, aquellos sueños, aquellas promesas y esos sentimientos que me llenaron de vida gracias a ella. También le pedí perdón por no entenderla, por oírla y no escucharla, por olvidar que existía. Y aunque en esa carta no le deje todo mi amor escrito, espero que cuando esté parada en medio de la calle o en un parque solo contemplando me recuerde y una sonrisa en ella aparezca cuando el viento susurre "Te conocí ayer y ya sé que te extrañaré toda mi vida".

Soy Neal Cassidy, y bajo mi lecho me despido.

**Fin.**

**Espero que os haya gustado. Por favor, me encantaría saber vuestras opiniones. Un saludo, y muchas gracias por leer esta historia!**


End file.
